


Lace and Love

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Alternative Universe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Housewife Dean, Kinda Fluffy, Lace Panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Slight feminization, Smut, Top Castiel, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: This is a smutty/fluffy prompt that I got that asked for “Housewife!Dean being good for Cas; cooking for him, cleaning the house and also wearing cute little panties so Cas could bend him over and fuck him.” So here it is.





	

The smell of bacon filled up the house. Dean was humming softly along with the radio, his back to the door. The light spilling in through the window reflected on Dean’s face, his flower apron tied tightly behind him. It was almost time for Cas to wake up and Dean wanted to make sure breakfast was ready before that. His husband would be home for the week, and Dean was going to take complete advantage of it. Dean smiled at the thought. Right as Dean was filling up two plates with breakfast, Cas stumbled into the kitchen.

“Morning, Sunshine. Want some coffee?” Dean waited for the disgruntled answer before pouring both of them a cup. Cas kissed his temple when Dean placed the food in front of him.

“It smells delicious. Thank you, Dean,” Cas said with a small smile. Dean sat next to his husband, enjoying the peaceful silence that passed through them. Dean loved morning like this, where he could just enjoy breakfast with Cas and laze around. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, making him press against Cas’ side. He sniffed in the sweet smell of his husband; Cas always smelled like mangoes and cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

“What do you want to do today?” Dean asked as they finished up their food. He collected the plates and mugs and set them on the sink. He’d wash them later.

“I just want to spend the day with you.” Warmth bloomed in Dean’s heart when Cas looked at him and smiled.

They’ve been together for 8 years, married for 5 of those wonderful years and yet, whenever Cas smiles at him, his heart still leaps. He hoped this feeling never went away. His husband was honestly the best thing that ever happened to him. He was smart, funny, and understanding of Dean. When Dean had mentioned that he wanted to be a stay-at-home husband, Cas had just smiled the same smile that Dean fell for and told him that he would be perfectly fine by that. Dean became a good little housewife for Cas; cooking for him, cleaning the house, and most of all - making sure Cas was always happy at home. That’s why he was currently wearing Cas’ favourite pink panties and matching bra, with a new light blue plug snugged safely inside him and a cockring around his half-hard cock. The thought of Cas seeing it made Dean giddy.

He slowly walked towards his husband, never breaking eye contact. He swung his legs over the chair and straddled him. Cas’ hands immediately grabbed hold of Dean’s hips, his fingers tightening around Dean’s slender waist. It was good that Dean was smaller than Cas, he was more of a twink than anything, though he was pretty strong. His body made it perfect for him to wear cute panties and lingeries that Cas usually spoiled him with. He loved it when Cas showered him with pretty presents, made him feel like he was the most valuable thing in the world.

“You have something in mind, Dean?” Cas gravelly voice cut through Dean’s thoughts. His blue eyes were already lust blown and filled with desire.

“I want you, Cas. Got a present for you.” That seemed to get Cas’ attention. He was peering at Dean curiously, his head cocked to the side. Dean found him absolutely adorable.

Soon, Cas’ hands were travelling down his body, both of them kissing frantically. Dean’s hands were clutching onto Cas’ collar, while Cas found his way inside Dean’s t-shirt. Dean let out a gasp when he felt Cas pinch his nipples over the fabric of his bra.

“Mmm, what have you got there, Dean?” Cas slowly pulled off Dean’s shirt, leaving Dean’s torso bare except for the fabric covering his chest. Dean felt a flush creep up his neck as Cas licked his lips at the sight. Dean was wearing a pink lace bra that had a little white bow in the middle, the thin material stretching over his freckle-scattered chest. His cock was painfully hard in his shorts, he could feel that his panties were already wet from the precum. Dean whined involuntarily when Cas nibbled at his neck. Dean pushed down on Cas’ hard cock, earning a grunt from Cas.

“C’mon, Daddy. Take it off, please.” Cas growled at the sweet noise his boy was making. He loved seeing Dean like this, all dewy-eyed and slick split lips. But he loved seeing him more when he was spread out for Cas, screaming and begging for his Daddy’s cock. He quickly made work of Dean’s short shorts and pulled it down, sighing when he saw what his sweet husband was wearing for him. “Oh, baby.”

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Dean asked innocently. The panties matched the bra, see-through, pink lace panties, bows on either side of Dean’s hips and is that-

“Fuck, baby. Are you wearing a cockring?” He didn’t wait for Dean to answer. He pulled down the panties just enough for Dean’s cock to bob up and sure enough, there was a cockring wrapped around Dean’s pretty cock. Cas’ dick gave an excited jump at the view. When he looked up he saw Dean blushing and biting his lips, waiting for Cas’ approval. Cas wasn’t sure how he got so lucky. Instead of saying something, Cas caught Dean’s bottom lip and sucked it in. The pretty moans that Dean let out made Cas’ dick weep.

“Gonna bend you over the counter and fuck you full, baby. You want that? You want Daddy’s cock?” Dean whined and bucked into Cas’ touch. His cock was hard and red and fat drops of precum was seeping out of its head. He wasn’t allowed to touch it though, Cas was the only one allowed to give Dean pleasure.

Cas started peppering Dean’s neck with little kitten licks, nipping at his collarbone. When he got to Dean’s chest, he pulled down the bra just below Dean’s nipples and started kissing and biting them. He could hear Dean whining and moaning above him, his hands holding onto Cas’ hair and neck. He grabbed two handful of Dean’s ass, massaging them and pulling Dean closer to him. When his fingers nudged something, he looked up at Dean, only to find Dean smiling back at him.

“I opened myself for you, Daddy. I couldn’t wait for you to fuck me with your big, fat cock.” If the look on Cas’ face was any indication, he couldn’t wait to fuck Dean either. He pulled Dean off of his lap and carried him towards the counter. He set Dean down and quickly pushed him down on the counter top.

Dean’s cock was so painfully hard. Cas was just manhandling Dean like some kind of toy and Dean was enjoying it way too much. When his chest came into contact with the cold marble top, he spread his legs and pushed his ass up in the air. He smirked when he heard Cas intake a quick, sharp breath. He wiggled his ass to be a jerk. “C’mon, Daddy. Take me.” Cas growled behind him and then he felt Cas hand colliding with ass, making Dean let out a scream.

“Do not tell me what to do, boy.” And to get his point across, he smacked Dean on the ass a couple more times. By the time he was done, Dean’s ass was stinging red, his hard cock was dripping on the floor. “Next time I’ll take you across my knee and spank you.” Dean couldn’t have stopped the whimper even if he tried. “You’d like that, won’t you? You’d like for me to take you across my knee, spank you while you’re wearing your pretty panty for me, your tight little hole plugged. You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you? You would just like for me to fill your pussy up with my cum. You’d look so good with my cum dripping out of your fucked out hole. I’m gonna make you beg for it.” Dena didn’t even know if he could beg seeing as he could barely think right. Cas had got the lube they kept on one of the cupboards. He pulled out his cock from his boxers and was now lubing it up. He pushed the plug a little into Dean before pushing it out completely, making Dean groan. Cas slowly pushed his cock into Dean’s already prepped hole, bottoming out in a second.

“Fuck! You feel so good, baby boy. You look so good bend over for me like this, your pretty panties pushed down, sweat sliding down your back, your hole swallowing up my cock. You’re such a good little slut, made to take my cock.” Cas was grunting with every thrust. He pulled out of Dean halfway and then slammed it back into him. Dean howled in pleasure.

“Please, daddy. Pl-please give me more. Want you to fu- fuck my pussy harder. Please!” His voice had gone hoarse from the shouting and begging but he kept rambling for more, to be fucked harder, rougher. And Cas delivered. He nailed Dean’s prostate with every thrust making Dean cry out and scream. His cock was hanging between legs, the cockring tight around the base. Dean was so close to coming that he could practically taste it. “Cum. W-wanna cum.”

Cas could hear every gasp, every moan, every breath that Dean took. Dean’s hole tightening around Cas’ cock deliciously and his rhythm was faltering as he was nearing his finish. His hand found its way between Dean’s leg and took hold of his cock, Dean whimpering from the very touch.

“You wanna cum, baby? You gonna cum for, daddy? You can cum right after me. Only after me,” he finished saying with a tug to Dean’s cock. Dean could feel tears at the edge of his eyes. He was close, all Cas had to do was take of his cockring and he would be coming all over the floor, but he had to wait. He had to be good for Cas. so he clenched his ass around Cas’ cock. He knew Cas was close, he could feel it in the way Cas’ rhythm became frantic, the way his fingers clutched onto Dean’s hips. When Cas finally came inside Dean, he pulled off the cockring from Dean’s dick, Dean letting out a cry of surprise.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for daddy.” And Dean did. He came so hard, he saw white light in his vision, his scream echoing throughout the house. When he finally came down from the high, Cas had pulled off and was putting the plug safely back in him. He hummed in happiness.

“You did so well, Dean. You’re such a good wife.” Yeah, Dean was happy cause he got to make Cas happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... Feel free to sent me smutty prompts!


End file.
